


Beating hearts and hungry lips

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Muggle Wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy wears a bow tie, and Ginny thinks bow ties are cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating hearts and hungry lips

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the quote: _Beginnings and violent end. Red is the color of love. Beating hearts and hungry lips. Roses, Valentines, cherries. Red is the color of shame. Crimson cheeks and spilled blood. Broken hearts, opened veins._ Totally unbetaed. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Pansy hadn't been this nervous since the day she'd declined the marriage proposal from Blaise. 

After her disaster of a relationship with Draco, that ended up in them realising they preferred their own gender, Pansy kept her dating life a secret. She'd seen Blaise a few times after the war and hadn't known that what she'd considered just two friends having dinner, Blaise had considered them dating.

Eventually, after the third date, Blaise had popped the question. That really had come out of nowhere and he'd told her to think about it. She didn't need to think about it, she liked girls. She just didn't tell the _world_ she liked girls.

Now, she liked a very _particular_ girl who didn't date a woman that was still in the closet. So Pansy decided to make the bold move and asked Ginny Weasley out on a proper date for dinner in a wizarding restaurant. She'd even made reservations under both of their names, requesting a table that was prominently the centre of attention.

If she was going to come out, she was going to come out in style. 

She dressed in a Muggle suit with a crisp white shirt, and a silk, red bow tie, because she'd heard from Potter Ginny quite fancied Mugglewear. She slicked her hair back and admired her look. The bow tie would match the colour of Ginny's hair.

Now, it was just a matter of wooing Ginny enough to have her agree to go on a second date.

"You're going to end up proposing to her after three dates, you know," Draco teased her and she shot him a glare. He'd decided to stop by for "moral support," and had only been teasing her.

Finally, she arrived at Ginny's flat and knocked while holding a bouquet of red tulips, which were also, according to Potter, her favourite.

"You look great!" Ginny said pulling Pansy in for a hug and then closing the door behind them. 

"Yeah?" Pansy asked nervously. She thought they were going out for dinner but clearly Ginny had other plans. Not that Pansy minded, though.

"Yeah," Ginny said grinning, and right before kissing Pansy, added, "Bow ties are cool."

* * *


End file.
